Bestfriends in goode highschool
by PercabethDarling
Summary: Annabeth,Thalia and piper the nerds of Goode highschool have to sing in music class and thats where it starts . percy jackson the most popular kid in school hear the girls singing and falls in love with annabeths anglic voice. IM STILL WRITING.
1. The start

Im Annabeth chase, my best friends Thaila and Piper are the nerds of Goode highschool. Drew and Rachel had it out for us since we got the best grade in our school. Percy Jackson the most popular guy in school is dating Rachel. Anyways Thalia , piper and I where on our way to school the every first day.

" Are you guys ready to indoor another painful year of highschool?" Thaila said.

"No , but lets get our schduel from the office."Annabeth said

"Hi were Thaila Grace , Piper Mclean and Annabeth Chase." I said to the office worker.

"Yes your scheuels , here you go " she handed us the papers.

"So lets compare." Thalia said.

Annabeth chase

Locker number 132

Homeroom room 105

Math room 234

English room 123

Lunch

Music room 145

Art room 567

Thaila Grace

Locker number 133

Homeroom room 105

Math room 234

English room 123

Lunch

Music room 145

Art room 567

Piper Mclean

Locker number 131

Homeroom 105

Math 234

English 123

Lunch

Music 145

Art 567

Music room 145

Art room 567

"Perfect we have every class together and our lockers are beside each other. "Thalia said.

After that they headed to homeroom.

" Good morning. " the girls greeted

"Take your seats girls " said.

_IM new so im very sorry if this is bad but i will try a chapter a week dont worry it will get better i would like to thank Commander Nightmare for showing me my mistakes and being my beta editor for my furture chapters.  
_

**_Hey people i just went back and fixed a couple of mistakes and it gets way better this is pretty bad but i didn't want to change it for the already done _**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys please review. Hope you like the chapter. Bye**

On our way to music room I saw Drew and Rachel coming our way.

" Urgggg not again" Thaila companied.

"So what do you think you're doing here another year showing us your horrible faces" Drew smirked.

" ohh like you too, at least we don't have 80 pounds of makeup on" Thaila replied.

They walked away to their group.

" Ahh just how I remember it" I remembered.

"Let's go to our seats" Piper said as we walked to our seats.

"Hello guys im the new music teacher Mr. Apollo, let's start off with a performance. How about you. " Mr. Apollo pointed to me.

"M-me."I replied weakly.

"Yes,whats you name" he questioned me.

"Annabeth."I said.

Everyone was staring at me.

"Go sing honey, let's see what you got."Mr. Apollo said.

" Like she can sing" drew whispered.

"Umm can I have Thaila and Piper sing backup for me and play a couple instrument." I questioned him.

"Yup."he replied childish.

**Go to YouTube and look up team by Lorde covered by Macy see what I saw.**

Team by lorde [macy kates twist]

"We live in cities you'll never see on screen

Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things

Living in ruins of the palace within my dreams

And you know, we're on each other's team

Call all the ladies out

They're in their finery

A hundred jewels on throats

A hundred jewels between teeth

Now bring my boys in

Their skin in craters like the moon

The moon we love like a brother, while he glows through the room

Dancin' around the lies we tell

Dancin' around big eyes as well

Even the comatose they don't dance and tell

We live in cities you'll never see on screen

Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things

Living in ruins of the palace within my dreams

And you know, we're on each other's team

I'm kind of over getting told to throw my hands up in the air, so there

So all the cups got broke shards beneath our feet but it wasn't my fault

And everyone's competing for a love they won't receive

'Cause what this palace wants is release

We live in cities you'll never see on screen

Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things

Living in ruins of the palace within my dreams

And you know, we're on each other's team

I'm kind of over getting told to throw my hands up in the air

So there

I'm kinda older than I was when I revelled without a care

So there

We live in cities you'll never see on screen

Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things

Living in ruins of the palace within my dreams

And you know, we're on each other's team

We're on each other's team

And you know, we're on each other's team

We're on each other's team

And you know, and you know, and you know"

Everyones jaws were dropped and eyes wide open.

Drew started glaring at me as i quickly sat down and started at my desk.

"wow just wow. What a talented voice, did you guys know she had such a voice?" Mr. Apollo said with such amazement.

**So I hope you like it. I hope to write again too. Bye-bye -out! THANKS SO MUCH COMMANDER NIGHTMARE FOR SHOWING ME MY  
**


	3. PART 1

"Wake up Annabeth! " Susan my stepmother called.

"Urggggggg."I moaned.

The sun shined though my curtains blinded me.

I get up went in the shower; I put on a grey owl shirt and black skinny jeans with grey flats.

I quickly eat breakfast and headed out the door.

"Bye guys" I shouted to my family and race out the door.

Thalia was in her car waiting for me , "hey sorry that im late." I apolloguys to Thalia.

" wheres Piper?"I asked Thalia.

"she walked to school , because her stepmom was home she left early." Thalia answered

Pipers stepmom is horrible to her , she hates Piper. Pipers real mom is a fashion desigher and lives in Paris.

.Piper vists her mother every summer for a mouth.

**LATER AT SCHOOL!**

As we walked down the halls people were whispering words about us. I found piper looking in her locker putting her books away.

"Hey Pipes." I called out.

" Hows Yyour stepmom?" Thalia asked her.

"Horrible, she use my hairbrush like jezzz she has her own." Piper complained.

" Come on lets go to class." I said.

**AT MATH**

" Hey losers."Drew recalled to us.

"You said that already, it has no effect anymore."Thalia said to Drew.

I sat down on the stiff chair and took out my notebook and penciel.

I felt something hit my back , it was a piece of paper.

I spead it out and It said LOSER.

"urgggg"I moaned and thorwn it in the trash.

**SORRY IM BUSY I WILL UPDATE PART 2 LATER PLEASE REVIEW AND GET IN TOUCH PM ME PLEASE BYE. EDITED I WOULD LIKE TO THANK COMMANDER NIGHTMARE FOR BEING ,Y NEW BETA READER.  
**


	4. Sweater weather

"Today we are going to partner up and do a song or make up a dance."Mr. Apollo said to us.  
Everyone rushed to choose their buddies for partners.  
"Not so fast guys! I picked the partners myself," Mr. Apollo continued. "You'll be paired with the opposite gender."  
There goes my chance of being with Thalia and Piper.  
"I hope I'm with Percy!" Rachel squealed to her friends.  
"Ok, Rachel and Leo." Mr. Apollo read off his piece of paper.  
Rachel snorted in disgust.  
"Thaila and Nico, Piper and Jason, Reyna and Mark, Percy and Annabeth…." Mr. Apollo dragged on.  
NOOOO! I'm with Percy! Can he even sing? I hope so because I'm not dancing. I mean he's the swim team's captain.  
I frowned and glared at him.  
I noticed him staring at me, his sea green eyes saw right though me.  
He looked away quickly.  
Mr. Apollo told us to get together and chose what we were doing.  
I made my way quickly and gracefully to Percy's desk.  
"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson." Percy held out his hand to greet me.  
"I know who you are. "I replied coldly with a blank expression on my face.  
Percy ignores all the bullying Rachel and her freak friends do. He always swiftly walks away quietly.  
"I want to sing." I calmly say.  
"Ok a duet then "Percy smirked.  
"A duet, you can sing? "I question him.  
"Yup." he said popping the p.  
"What do you want to sing? "I asked him.  
"I don't know." He replied childishly.  
I sighed; this was going to become a long project.  
"How about Sweater Weather?" I asked.  
"Sure "Percy agreed.  
THE NEXT WEEK  
Today is the day Percy and I do the song. I have to admit he's a good singer and he isn't as bad as I thought he would be. We walked into the brightly lit music class, some kids more excited than others.  
AT MUSIC  
" Ok let's have Rachel and Leo first." said.  
" Ok were going to sing Clarity by zed." Rachel squealed.  
Clarity by zed  
"High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"  
Everyone cheered; I only did because it's polite.  
"Beautiful guys, ok next up are Thaila and Nico." Mr. Apollo said.  
" ok me and that emo freak are going to sing timber by kehsa and pitbull." Thalia replied.  
" IM NOT EMO GUYS!" Nico shouted.  
" Ya,ya death breath."Thalia said impatiently

[Thaila]  
"It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)  
Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)"

[Nico]  
The bigger they are, the harder they fall  
These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs  
I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off  
Twirling in their bras and thongs, timber  
Face down, booty up, timber  
That's the way we like to–what?–timber  
I'm slicker than an oil spill  
She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber

Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down."

[Thaila]  
It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber  
You better move (you better move), you better dance (you better dance)  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)  
Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)"

[Nico]  
Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane  
Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed  
Live in hotels, swing on planes  
Blessed to say, money ain't a thing  
Club jumping like LeBron now, Volí  
Order me another round, homie  
We about to clown. Why? 'Cause it's about to go down

Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down."

[Thaila]  
It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance (you better dance)  
Let's make a night (let's make a night) you won't remember  
I'll be the one (I'll be the one) you won't forget (you won't forget)

Wooooah wooooah (hey), wooooah (it's going down)  
Wooooah wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah, wooooah (it's going down)  
Wooooah (timber), wooooah (you won't forget), wooooah (timber)"  
"Good job Thals ."I told her.  
"Thanks Annie."Thalia said sitting down.  
"Percy and Annabeth" Mr. Apollo called out.  
I walked up to the front of the music room with Percy. My palms were sweaty. This was it. We were singing, after a week of practice.  
"Percy and I are going to sing Sweater Weather." I told the class.  
Here we go.  
SWEATHER WEATHER BY THE NEIBREHOOD  
"All I am is a man  
I want the world in my hands  
I hate the beach  
But I stand  
In California with my toes in the sand  
Use the sleeves of my sweater  
Let's have an adventure  
Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered  
Touch my neck and I'll touch yours  
You in those little high-waisted shorts, oh

She knows what I think about  
And what I think about  
One love, two mouths  
One love, one house  
No shirt, no blouse  
Just us, you find out  
Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no

'Cause it's too cold  
For you here and now  
So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

And if I may just take your breath away  
I don't mind if there's not much to say  
Sometimes the silence guides our minds  
So move to a place so far away  
The goose bumps start to raise  
The minute that my left hand meets your waist  
And then I watch your face  
Put my finger on your tongue  
'Cause you love to taste, yeah

These hearts adore  
Everyone the other beats hardest for  
Inside this place is warm  
Outside it starts to pour

Coming down  
One love, two mouths  
One love, one house  
No shirt, no blouse  
Just us, you find out  
Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no, no, no

[2x]  
'Cause it's too cold  
For you here and now  
So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

Whoa, whoa...  
Whoa, whoa... whoa  
Whoa, whoa... [2x]

'Cause it's too cold  
for you here and now  
so let me hold  
both your hands in the holes of my sweater."

"We did it!" I squealed and hugged him tightly.


	5. A day at the beach

Hey it's been a while since I last updated so I apologize.

I just want to say thank you to:

Daughter of sea wisdom

Cathylovesfanfiction

Percyjacksonkingdomkeepers

Daughter of the hunt and death

Godsandgoddessofgreece

Lady sylvanas

.161

For following my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson characters

I blushed as I noticed that I had hugged Percy.

"Excellent guys that is it for today! See you tomorrow."Mr. Apollo told the class.

I hurried toward the door to go to art but Rachel blocked my path by standing in front of the door.

"Stay away from Percy, Chase." she snarled.

I rolled my eyes and shouldered past her on my way out.

I can't believe I had hugged Percy! That was the stupidest thing to do, Rachel and her "friends" will be out for me making my life like Tartarus.

"Hey Annabeth, wait up. " I heard Thalia shout.

I felt her against my arm.

"You were amazing up there Annabeth. So I was thinking, do you want to have a sleepover on Friday night with Piper and me and go to the beach on Saturday?"Thalia asked me.

"Sure! Will you pick me up at 6:30?" I replied.

"Ya but be ready. If you're not, waiting hours and you'll have to walk."Thalia rudely said as we walked into the classroom.

"Where's Piper? " I questioned her.

"She had to go to her doctor's appointment, but she will meet up with us to go get smoothies like we planned." Thalia answered.

"Ok." I focused on the teacher, who was explaining something like lines of symmetry, like we didn't learn that in grade 3.

Thalia and I had just walked out of the school doors when we were confronted by Rachel and her "friends".

"And where do you think you're going?" Rachel demanded.

"Leaving you in the dust." Thalia suck her nose up in disgust.

"I wasn't talking to you." She narrowed her eyes at Thalia.

"What do you want Rachel?" I replied, annoyed.

"I just wanted to remind you that you and Percy will never happen so just stop dreaming he's taken. Or else I will ruin your chances of ever being popular." She threatened me.

"Rachel, I don't care about being popular and I don't like your little boyfriend so run along because there's nothing left for you here." I motioned for her to leave.

"Whatever Chase, watch your back. "She beckoned to her posy to follow her as she flipped her hair and walked away.

Her "friends" gave me disgusted looks and flipped their hair like Rachel.

I rolled my eyes at their weak threat.

I saw Piper and Thalia wave at me to hurry up.

I quickly jogged up to Piper's car.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, Rachel is just being annoying again." I explained to them as I went to the back seat.

"It's ok. Let's go, I want a smoothie."Thaila said impatiently, motioning for Piper to start the car.

When we got there, I ordered an exotic fruit smoothie as Piper got a mango peach drink and Thalia with a blueberry twist smoothie.

"So Annie what's up at home?" Thalia asked me.

I glared at her. I hated that nickname.

"Nothing much, the twins are annoying but that's normal. Susan is being nicer though." I answered her.

"Let's go shopping." Piper chimed in.

Me and Thaila groaned. I hated shopping. It's my second biggest fear besides spiders. Urgg, creepy crawlies. Anyways, shopping is the worst. Last time I had bought nothing and had blisters forever.

"Noooo." Thalia disagreed.

"Come on it will fun." Piper insisted.

"No, I would rather go to the beach." I tried to stir the conversation away from the thought of shopping.

"Good idea, I can try on my new bathing suit." Piper muttered to us, as she thought about who knows what.

We just got to the beach after we got bathing suits and towels.

It was sunny and hot out as we laid out our towels on the sun warmed sand.

I was wearing a grey bikini with a bottom of a flurred waist line.

was wearing a black night sky bikini which looked like something she would wear.

Piper was wearing a purple bikini with purple beads in her choppy brown hair.

I took out my book and begin reading it, when volleyball hit my head. I looked up in front of me was a guy with sandy blond hair and light blue eyes.

"Sorry about that, my name is Luke." he apologized to me.

"It's ok. My name is Annabeth."I replied to the stranger.

"I think I saw you at school. Do you go to Goode High? "He asked me.

"Ya." I shortly answered, wanting to read my book.

"Maybe we should do something someday." he suggested.

"Ya maybe. See you around." I said absently, returning to my book.

Hey guys give me suggestions on what you want to happen. Sorry I haven't updated .


	6. VollyBall

**Hey guys, here's the chapter. Its early for one but it makes up for a whole two weeks without one so here you go.**

It was a Saturday morning. I was making my family breakfast because I had nothing better to do. I carelessly flipped the pancakes and set them down on the plate.

"Morning sunshine." Dad said.

" Morning Dad ,I'll be done in 10."I answered him.

I went into the kitchen cabinet and grabbed plates and cups.

"BOBBY, MATTHEW!" I shouted.

But there was no answer. With my luck,they would be sleeping. Suddenly, an idea struck me. If I called them for breakfast I bet they would be running as fast as their legs could carry them.

"BREAKFAST!" I yelled, and almost immediately I heard two pairs of feet paddling on the stairs. I smiled to myself.

"Did we hear breakfast?' Bobby excitedly asked.

I laughed. What's with boys and their food?

"Yes, pull out the syrup and chocolate chips." I ordered them.

"Noo-" Matthew started but Bobby elbowed him.

"Remember what happened last time we didn't listen to her." he warned.

I smiled. Last time we were all sitting down I had just put my homemade soup down and asked them to get the crackers, but they said no so I went and grabbed the crackers took their bowls, and handed them a can of soup...Well I ate happily they glared at me from the other side of the table. Matthew quickly ran to the fridge and grabbed the syrup and the chocolate chips as I sat down with Bobby.

Susan walked in. "Morning! What's for breakfast?" Susan greeted us.

"Annabeth made her famous pancakes." Matthew cheered.

"Yum, let's dig in." Susan declared.

We started eating while Matthew and Bobby shoved their faces with food.

"Boys, manners." Susan scolded.

"Sorry mom." They quickly replied and started eating more politely I chuckled, boys will be boys.

After I finished eating I quickly ran up stairs and put on my grey owl shirt and a pair of comfy black skinny jeans. Thalia had to bail from the sleepover but we were still going to the beach. I grabbed my bag with my stuff for the beach and checked the contents. I had my bathing suit, sunscreen, book, sunglasses, Yankees hat and my phone. On my way to the door I said goodbye to my family. Thalia's car sat outside my house.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Who's she?" I heard someone ask.

"She's why you can't sit up front." Someone else said from behind me.

I sent a curious look at Thalia. In the back seat were 3 men. The guy who sat in the middle's sea green eyes locked with mine and I immediately knew who was there. Nico and Jason sat on either sides of him with Piper sitting on the floor frowning.

"How come I have to sit on the floor again?" she whined, glaring at the boys .

"Better question; why are they here, no offence?" I asked.

"Because I'm awesome and Thalia offered to serve me and I made her take me with her to the beach." Nico's ego got to him.

I looked at Thalia. She was glaring at Nico. If looks could kill he would be dead.

"No, he lost a bet he made and I'm making him play volleyball with us because Piper is too good so I thought it could be boys against girls, so we could win." Thalia smugly smiled at Nico while he looked at the floor.

we all chuckled at Thalia even Percy and he's her we got there we layed down are towels and got to the vollyball net and started getting ready.

"What are you doing?" Rachel glared at us.

"Well we're going to played volleyball." Percy answered her.

"Can I play I'm really good."Rachel insisted

"NOOOO!" Thalia shouted.

"Thalia," Percy warned.

"Fine, but if you bother me you're leaving." Thalia threatened Rachel, who just nodded.

The teams were girls against boys but we had 1 extra person not that Rachel really counted because we all know how bad she sucks, but we still needed another person.

"Who can we get to play with them, I'm tired of standing still."

Thalia complained.

"I never thought I would say this but I agree with Thalia." Nico declared.

"Annabeth, funny seeing you here." a voice echoed behind me.

I turned around and saw Luke, the guy I saw at the beach last time.

"Luke!" I said cheerfully.

"What'cha doing?" he asked.

"Well, we were going to play volleyball but the boys need another player." I answered him.

"Oh! Can I play?" Luke asked me.

"What do you think guys, can he play?" I asked my friends.

"Sure." they all agreed.

"Perfect! Hey guys this is Luke, Luke, this is Thalia, Piper, Jason and Nico." I said.

So far the score was 8-8 and it was their turn to serve.

"Ok boys show us what'cha got." Thalia teased.

Luke had the last serve and I could tell that he was going to try to spike us so I got ready; the last thing I remember was a ball speeding at me. I woke up to the smell of the sea and something warm pressed up against my side.

"What did you do Luke?" I heard Thalia yell.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Luke said defending himself.

I opened my eyes, adjusting to the bright light. My head was throbbing, around me were my friends. Luke had a guilty expression and Rachel had a smirk on her face.

"ANNABETH are you ok?" Thalia rushed over to me but I ignored her, as I tried to sit up.

I felt a wave of nausea run though my body.

"Wow, sit down Annabeth, you got hit hard." Percy explained to me.

I just nodded and layed back down and wondered, what happened? It was like Piper read my mind because she quickly explained what happened. "Luke hit you with the volleyball when he tried to spike the ball." Piper pointed at Luke.

"I'm sorry Annabeth..." Luke apologized to me over and over.

"Urgg." I moaned. "Let's get you checked out." Percy suggested.

I was surprised when he picked me up bridle style. "What, do you expect her to walk by herself?" Percy asked when Rachel glared at him.

I just held on, my head was still pounding. When we got to the hospital the doctor said that I had a grade 3 level concussion. Also i had to stay a night just incase something was wrong with my head.

"Piper and i can go get some of your things and smoothie."Thalia said.

"I would love that thanks."I Answered them.

"I'm sorry Annabeth , but I got to go."Luke left.

"Yay me to."Rachel quickly ran.

"I'm going to sleep, so you don't have to stay."I told Percy.

"No i will, i'll tell you when Thalia and Piper come back."Percy instied me.

I did'nt think he cared about me. Esspecialy with his girlfriend the one and only Rachel.

This is just to confusing.

**Hope you enjoyed. Special thanks to commandernightmare for editing. Also shoutout to daino02 and Bianka2100 for Following and Favoriting.**

**Thanks Bye.  
**


	7. He's Back

**Hey, guys thanks for following, reviewing and favoriting my story so far. Also for all the support you gave me. I did relived that my first chapter was really bad so forgive me but enjoy. DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

I woke up to someone shaking me. "Come on Annie wake up. " Percy softly whispered in my ear.

I groaned."What?" I tiredly replied.

"Thalia and Piper are here with a blueberry smoothie for you." He tried to persuade me.

I opened one eye. "Blueberry? " I asked him.

"Yes Annabeth. "He chuckled.

Thalia handed me the smoothie along with my pillow.

"How you feeling Annabeth?" She asked.

"Good, thanks guys. " I said gratefully.

The door opened revealing a doctor, and trailing behind him was my dad.

"Can I ask your friends to stay outside? " The doctor asked.

I nodded, motioning them to wait outside... They sent me worried looks but left.

"Ok, Annabeth how you feeling?" He took out a chart paper.

"Good, but my head still hurts though. "I told him.

"Ok Annabeth for the next few days you will be having a lot of problems with balance, sleeping, mood swings and memory loss caused by the concussion. From the tests we took you have a serious case. I afraid you will have to stay with us longer maybe till Tuesday and then you must rest for 3 days. So about a week recovery." The doctor informed me.

"Great, just perfect. Another couple of days in the hospital. URGGG." I complained.

"Annabeth, the doctors helping you. "Dad said sternly.

"Mr. Chase her mood swings..." The doctor reminded Dad, who just nodded.

I took in the for the first time it was light up it by the windows it was probably 1;00 or 2:00 in the afternoon.

The uncomfortable bed was hard as a rock with a thin white sheets spread across it, and a machine next to my bed was monitoring my heart beat.

"Can my friends come back now? "I asked the doctor.

"Along as your Dad allows it."The doctor glanced at my dad who was staring at me intensely.

"Give us a minute please." Dad replied as the doctor left

. "What do you want Dad? "I replied tried.

"Honey I don't want you being near that boys because looks what happened now you're paying for his mistake."Dad ordered me.

"It was only an accident and it wasn't all the boys. "I insisted.

"Annabeth well talk about this later at home for now rest. I'll be back tomorrow. Would you like yours friends here again? "He sighed.

"Yeah, send them in, then I'm going to sleep. "I told him. "Goodnight Annabeth."Dad left.

"Night Dad. "I whispered as the door shut.

Thalia, Piper and Percy rushed back into my room.

"Guys I'm going to sleep now but I wanted to say bye. "I told them.

"Annie what are you not telling us?"Thalia asked me.

"Nothing just I'm staying till Tuesday. "I said in a quiet voice.

"Tuesday that's in forever Annie, in this horrible place where people try to dissect you."Thalia dramatily say.

"And then I'm under bed rest till Friday. "I told them, I didn't want to stay ether but I had to.

"Goodnight Annie."Thalia gave me a hug and left.

"Night Annabeth, see you tomorrow, hopefully. " Piper gave me a hug.

When she was down she whispered in my ear "Hope you feel better." She got up and walked to the door just before she left she winked at me and Percy.

"I'll leave you two alone. "And with that she quickly ran out of the room.

I blushed cherry red and started at the floor.

"Soooo,"Percy awkwardly said.

"Ya, I'm pretty tired, see you tomorrow I guess."I said sleepily.

"Goodnight Annabeth."He kissed my forehead and left quietly.

I gaped at the door. HE HAD A GIRLFRIEND AND HE KISSED ME, WELL MY FOREHEAD. If Rachel found out I would die under her wrath..

* * *

THE NEXT DAY I woke up to a soft knock on my room. "Come in."I called to the person at the door slowly creep open.

"Annabeth?"A boy my age looked at had the same blond hair as me and startling gray eyes, is that? It can't actually be him, can it?

"Malcolm? "I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision, I was hallucinating, and the concussion must've made me hallucinating.

Malcolm, my twin brother went with my mom when I stayed with Dad. We were only 4 years old when it happened. I cried for a while after missing them.

** FLASHBACK**

"Annabeth, Malcolm your father and I are getting a divorce, do you know what that means? "Mom calmly asked us

. We slowly nodded, facing each other.

"I will be leaving and your father will stay here, we want you to know we still love both of you to death. "She contained, "I'm going to Greece to work but you see I'm taking one of you with me and the other will stay at your father's house, ok."Mom said looking at us intently.

"Bu-But Mom we love each other I don't want to live without you or dad or Malcolm. "I cried.

"I know honey but it's for the best." She smiled sadly at me and opened her arms and I ran into them.

"Shhhh." She softly whispered in my ear rubbing my back as I cried.

"I love both of you don't forget that but Annabeth honey I'm taking Malcolm with me."She released me and stared at the floor as I backed up.

I was terrifed mom was leaving me and taking Malcolm.

**PRESENT DAY**

"Yes, I got back from Greece and found out you're in the hospital.

"He explained walking closer to the bed. Mom? "I asked him.

"She's here."He smiled weakly as if he was nervous; I haven't seen him in 12 years for crying out loud.

"Come over here."I opened my arms.

He gave me a hug, I missed him so much.

"How are you, how's Greece, did you meet a girl, do you have a girlfriend, you grew." I bombarded him with questions.

"Annabeth take a breath. "He laughed at me.

"You know if I wasn't in the hospital bed I would have punched you. "I warned him.

He just stuck his tongue at me so I did it back.

"Annabeth honey, can I talk to you. "Mom said.

WAIT MOM? I know Malcolm said she was here but she was actually here?

** Annabeth's mothers back what's going to happen next, please review and all that jazz. Tell me what you want to happen next and people you want in the story I really want to engage my readers so yay till next time bye.**


	8. PLease answer me Author Note

Hey guys its me PercabethDarling, I wanted to know if you think I should continue this story. I got into the twilight and frozen fanfictions now, almost ditching Pjo, I'm sorry I dont have a chapter but I dont think I have followers . As I said before my BDay is coming up and I want a laptop so I can post things without having troubles. Please PM me if I should continue if no one PMS me I will put aside this story . I will reply back, FLAMES and HATE I will accept but give me real feedback. Dont forget I love my followers and my reviewers, hopefully I see you agian bye 


End file.
